Little Britches ATF: Fantastic Dreams
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: JD and Vin have some interesting dreams...
1. Dream 1 Sweets Dreamland

LB ATF Series: Fantastic Dreams  
  
Dream 1: Sweets Dreamland  
  
Rating: G  
  
Main Character: JD  
  
Disclaimers: The Magnificent Seven don't belong to me and I don't make any profit from this story.  
  
LB LB LB LB LB LB LB  
  
Buck Wilmington put down the storybook he had been reading to his son and kissed JD's forehead before turning out the bedroom's main light. He replaced the book in the bookcase he had hand-crafted for JD and left the room, glad that his son had finally fallen asleep.  
  
LB LB LB LB LB LB LB  
  
Something hard hit the little dark-haired boy, and he woke up, startled. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying on a patch of grass on a small hill. He stood up; surprised that he wasn't in his bed where he'd gone to sleep only minutes ago. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds and the sun was shining brightly.   
  
A small man, who was only three feet tall, approached him. The man wore a pointed green hat and long blonde hair flowed out of it. The man had green eyes just like Uncle Ezra's. He wore a brown leather jacket and faded denim jeans.  
  
"Hey-lo; Who are you?" he asked in a squeaky voice and JD stifled a giggle.  
  
"I'm JD," replied the boy nervously. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.  
  
"I'm Oron. Do you want some sweets?" asked the man.  
  
"I'm not allowed to take sweets from strangers," replied the boy sensibly.  
  
The man suddenly changed into a very familiar woman and JD gasped in surprise.  
  
"Is this better?" asked the woman smiling at the boy.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, son."  
  
"Am I in heaven?" asked JD.  
  
"You are wherever you wish to be dear. I have sweets for you darling; follow me," answered JD's mother.  
  
JD followed the woman along a pathway over gentle hills until they reached a garden. JD looked at the flowers growing there, surprised by what he saw. Instead of flower heads, he saw sweets. There was every type of sweet he knew and lots he had never seen before.  
  
"Help yourself, darling," said his mother kindly.  
  
JD started picking sweets. When he had picked a lot, he found a large patch of grass near the garden, where he sat and started eating the sweets he had picked.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked an angry voice. JD looked up and was surprised to see Chris Larabee standing above him glaring angrily, dressed in black from head to toe.  
  
"My mom said I could eat these sweets," explained JD.  
  
"If you eat any sweets you'll have to visit the dentist. Then he'll have to drill all your teeth out."  
  
"NO!" shouted JD. He picked up as many sweets as he could and ran away from Chris.  
  
"If you run away you won't be able to see your dad again," warned Chris.  
  
JD ran faster; Chris couldn't take his dad away from him.  
  
The little boy saw Buck ahead, but couldn't stop in time and ran right into his dad.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Buck concerned, after he'd recovered from the little whirlwind's collision with him.  
  
"Chris said if I keep eating sweets the dentist will drill all my teeth out and if I run away from him I won't be able to see you anymore," said JD, starting to cry.  
  
Buck carefully lifted JD up and hugged him tightly. "I won't let anyone take you away from me; you know that. Have you seen Vin anywhere?"  
  
JD shook his head.  
  
"We'd best go and look for him then. I'm sure he'd like lots of sweets as well."  
  
"He can't have mine," said JD, hugging the sweets possessively.  
  
"He can have his own sweets."  
  
Buck carried JD while they walked around the strange, cheerfully coloured land, looking for Vin. The two called his name continuously.  
  
A little elf came running up to them; "I know where Vin is, come with me." The man and child followed the elf.  
  
They found Vin asleep on a patch of grass hugging Cat tightly. JD shook the boy to wake him up.  
  
"What? Who's there?" asked Vin, tiredly.  
  
"It's JD and Buck," answered JD.  
  
"Go away. I don't want to play with you anymore," came the angry reply.  
  
"Would you like some sweets?" asked JD.  
  
"No JD, I already had plenty," answered Vin. "Where's dad?" asked the boy curiously.  
  
"I left him near the sweet garden," answered Vin's younger cousin.  
  
"Sweet garden?" asked Vin, sounding very puzzled; his dad had given him the sweets earlier but not said where they came from.  
  
"Yeah, it has all sorts of sweets: candies, licorice, marshmallows..."  
  
Vin quickly interrupted before JD could go into a long list of sweets, "You were eating them without me?" asked Vin upset that JD had been eating sweets without him, despite that he'd already had some without JD.  
  
"I didn't know you was here as well," whined JD, his bottom lip quivering.  
  
Just then, Ezra Standish approached the two boys and Buck from out of nowhere. "Gentlemen may I enquire as to why you are here and not slumbering?"  
  
"I don't know how I gots here, Uncle Ezra. I don't even know how to get home," said JD starting to cry.  
  
Ezra got closer to the boy and picked him up, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Please don't cry - I shall ensure you are returned to your abode."  
  
JD looked at Ezra puzzled.  
  
"I'll get you home, JD," explained the southerner, looking JD in the eye to show he meant it.  
  
"Vin - me and Buck came to take you to the sweet garden, but your dad was there when I was and he was mean," said JD.  
  
"Master Dunne, If you desire to return home, you will have to abstain from digesting any more sweets," said Ezra slightly stern.  
  
JD looked at him with a perplexed expression.  
  
Ezra tried again, reverting to basic English which he often had to use when undercover or when talking to Buck Wilmington, "To get home, you'll have to stop eating sweets."  
  
"Can't I take some home?" asked JD.  
  
Before Ezra could answer, a small white horse galloped up to them. Ezra put JD down carefully.  
  
JD and Vin stood staring at the horse. They stepped backwards in shock when it spoke, "If you want to get home, climb aboard my back and I will take you there."  
  
JD and Vin didn't want to argue with the horse, so they mounted the little steed. No sooner had they sat down, then it started moving away, picking up speed as it went.  
  
LB LB LB LB LB LB LB  
  
"JD, wake up or you're gonna be late for school," said Chris Larabee, shaking the boy.  
  
JD opened his eyes and saw Chris. "I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean to eat lots of sweets," said the boy apologetically.  
  
"What are you talking about, JD?" asked Chris in bewilderment.  
  
"You told me if I eat too many I'll have to get all my teeth drilled out," said JD, tears appearing in his eyes - he didn't want to lose all of his teeth.  
  
"You were dreaming, JD; no-one's going to take all your teeth out," said Chris, who lifted JD out of the bed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I didn't get lots of sweets then?"  
  
"How about we get you some sweets after school?" asked Chris. As JD opened his mouth to say something, Chris quickly added, "Providing you get up now and get ready for school."  
  
"Okay dad," agreed JD as Chris put him down on his bed.  
  
Vin came into the room eating a candy bar, which received an instant Larabee glare.  
  
"Buck said I could have it," said Vin.  
  
"BUCK WILMINGTON," hollered Chris angrily.  
  
Buck ran up the stairs and into the room. "What?"  
  
"No candy bars for breakfast!"  
  
"Junior, that was for later," said Buck, pretending he hadn't given in to Vin and given him the bar for a breakfast treat.  
  
"If Vin gets one I get one as well," said JD angrily.  
  
"JD, get ready for school. Vin wasn't meant to have that now," said Chris, frowning at Buck.  
  
"NO, I don't gets ready 'til I gets candy," complained JD obstinately.  
  
Vin handed the rest of his candy bar to JD. JD happily accepted it and started eating.  
  
"Vin, you know you shouldn't share food like that, it's how germs are passed on," said Chris.  
  
"I just wanted him to be happy," explained Vin.  
  
"Okay, when you've finished that you'd better get ready for school, JD, or you'll be late," said Chris.  
  
JD nodded and continued to eat the candy bar happily.  
  
The End 


	2. Dream 2 Cowboys

LB ATF Series: Fantastic Dreams  
  
Dream 2: Cowboys  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Main Characters: Ezra, JD, Vin, Chris  
  
Disclaimers: The Magnificent Seven don't belong to me and I don't make any profit from this story. Authors note: In this story the opening scene has LB Vin and JD as their usual ages, but in the scenes following it, they are in their late teens (until the closing scene, when they are young boys again.)  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
Chris Larabee picked up the television's remote control from where it rested on the floor next to the two slumbering boys. Buck walked into the room and picked up JD to take him to bed. Chris carried Vin to the boy's bedroom then went into the kitchen to wash some cups.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
"This next trick, ladies and gentlemen, is called Aces High..." began Ezra Standish looking around at his audience.  
  
JD Dunne looked bored, Ezra noted, so perhaps he should make this the last trick.  
  
Ezra started to continue his trick, but before he could get much further, a bullet flew straight toward him and hit him in the chest. The red-jacketed man put his hand to the wound and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
JD Dunne rushed away guiltily; Vin Tanner (JD's Cousin) failed to notice the slightly younger cowboy leaving.  
  
Vin called for someone to go and fetch Nathan, then held a handkerchief over Ezra's wound just like he'd seen Uncle Nathan do to bullet wounds in the past.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
JD Dunne hurried away and, rounding a corner, bumped straight into Chris Larabee.  
  
"What's your hurry, kid?" asked the cowboy dressed completely in black.  
  
"Uncle Ezra's been shot in the chest and I was just going to get Uncle Nathan," he lied convincingly. He had really been on his way to borrow a horse so he could get away. He didn't mean to hurt his uncle; his aim had been at the card really.  
  
"Where is Uncle Ezra?" asked Chris, concerned.  
  
"Saloon," replied JD.  
  
"I'll get Uncle Nathan - you go back and stay with Uncle Ezra."  
  
JD nodded and headed back in the direction of the town's saloon. Once Larabee had turned away to get Nathan from his clinic, JD turned back toward the livery to get a horse.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
"Vin, tell your dad, I'm sorry. I should've been more diligent and seen that bullet coming for me," said Ezra weakly, life slipping away from him.  
  
"Don't go, Uncle Ezra," said Vin, tears threatening to surface.  
  
"I have to, Vin. It's my penance for not making this place more secure for my nephews to grow up in."  
  
"Nooo!" screamed Vin.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB  
**  
"Cowboy?" asked Chris.  
  
"Don't die Uncle Ezra, please," said Vin with his eyes still shut.  
  
"Cowboy, your uncle's not going to die," reassured Chris.  
  
"I'll get the man responsible," promised Vin.  
  
"Vin, wake up - you're dreaming."  
  
Vin opened his eyes and found that he was back at the ranch, in his own bed. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone's fine, Vin," answered Chris.  
  
Vin breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
"Come on! You gotta go faster!" urged JD, kicking his legs out.  
  
"What?" asked Buck, worried by his son's outburst.  
  
"It was an accident - I didn't mean to kill him - I was aiming for the card."  
  
"Kill who?" asked Buck.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Da. I'll have to leave and never see you again."  
  
"You're not going anywhere, little one," said Buck gently shaking JD.  
  
JD opened his eyes and sighed; it had all been a dream, but it had seemed so real.  
  
"Killed who?" asked Buck, knowing that his son hadn't really killed anyone.  
  
"I dreamt we were all cowboys and I shot Uncle Ezra by accident," said JD.  
  
"As long as you didn't mean to," said Buck.  
  
"My aim was off, Da."  
  
"Don't worry, Son - it was only a dream and you didn't really hurt anyone."  
  
JD sat up and hugged Buck - that was such a scary dream.  
  
In both boy's rooms, Buck and Chris simultaneously vowed not to let the boys watch those cowboy shows again until they were quite a bit older.  
  
**The End**


	3. Dream 3 The Magician

LB ATF Series: Fantastic Dreams  
  
Dream 3: The Magician by Lu  
  
Rating: G  
  
Main Characters: Vin, Ezra  
  
Disclaimers: The Magnificent Seven and Harry Potter characters (inc. Hogwarts Magic School) don't belong to me and I don't make any profit from this story.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
"Goodnight JD, sleep well," said Buck Wilmington softly, as he kissed his son's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Da," replied JD, feeling safe and comfortable tucked up in his bed, knowing that his dad was only down the hall if he needed him and Vin was only across the room if he needed him.  
  
"Goodnight Vin," said Buck, walking over to the older boy's bed.  
  
"Goodnight Buck," said Vin, his eyes closed as he felt very tired.  
  
Buck turned off the main light as the room was now lit by the small nightlights. Then the man walked to his own room; he was too tired to stay up later than the boys today; they'd really taken it out of him.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
Vin Tanner woke up to the sound of a bird and looked above him; it was a big black bird and he decided it was a raven.  
  
"Vin?" it squawked at him in his Uncle Ezra's voice, startling the boy who stepped backward.  
  
"Uncle Ezra?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Of course. Who else do you know who speaks like this?" asked Ezra rather impatiently.  
  
"I was just surprised to hear a raven with your voice," answered Vin.  
  
Ezra remained quiet for a moment then a thick black cloud of smoke appeared around the bird.  
  
The human form of Ezra walked out of the black cloud, coughing. "I didn't intend to do that," he muttered to himself, wishing that he'd changed without the cloud.  
  
"Are you a Wizard, Uncle Ezra?" asked Vin.  
  
"You know I am, Master Vin. Why are you out of bed at this late hour?" asked Ezra.  
  
Vin suddenly realized that he was standing in a large field of a stadium which was dark except for some outside lights that were on.  
  
"I don't know - I just suddenly woke up here."  
  
"Suddenly woke up here?" asked Ezra disbelievingly. "This is no place for a young boy at night," scolded Ezra.  
  
"I don't know where I am though," said Vin, realizing he didn't know where this place was and how he could get back home. He didn't remember any stadiums he'd visited looking like this.  
  
"You know the way back to Hogwarts from here, Master Vin," said Ezra, as if the route back was obvious.  
  
"Hogwarts?" exclaimed Vin.  
  
"Yes, that is your home during term-time."  
  
"No, I live with Chris, Buck and JD on the ranch," replied Vin, wanting to go home.  
  
"Only when school is out Master Vin," said Ezra, wondering what had happened to this boy to make him forget where he lived.  
  
Vin turned and decided he would have to go and stay at Hogwarts until he could get home. Maybe he had been dreaming that Hogwarts wasn't real and only in books and movies.  
  
His path was blocked by a big red dragon so Vin stopped and suddenly found himself uttering some magic words. The dragon turned into a large tiger and sprang towards the boy.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that to happen," said Vin realizing he must've said the wrong words.  
  
Vin was trapped against the wall as the tiger sprang at him. Vin cried out in terror.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
Elvis jumped off the boy's bed, scared by the loud noise. Vin sat up and opened his eyes. "It was a dream after all," said Vin noticing that the tiger was really a now-frightened puppy.  
  
"Vin, what's wrong?" asked a soft voice that he immediately recognized as his dad's.  
  
"I just dreamt I was in Harry Potter and I couldn't get back to my dorm because a dragon blocked the way, so I tried to use magic to get rid of it but it turned into a tiger instead, then it jumped at me..."  
  
"You was in Harry Potter?" asked JD in astonishment. "Cool!"  
  
"But I was nearly attacked by a tiger, JD and that wasn't cool," said Vin, trying not to cry at the scary dream.  
  
Chris picked up Vin and hugged him tightly. "It's okay son, I won't let any animals attack you," said the man comfortingly.  
  
"How did Elvis get in here?" asked Buck Wilmington, looking at the puppy.  
  
"JD!" said Vin angrily.  
  
"I didn't let him in here," said JD, knowing that he really hadn't done it this time. Perhaps the pup had managed to get the door open himself.

**The End**


	4. Dream 4: Wizards

LB ATF Series: Fantastic Dreams

Fantastic Dream 4: Wizards by Lu  
  
Rating: G

Main Characters: JD, Ezra, Vin

Disclaimers: The Magnificent Seven don't belong to me and I don't make any profit from this story.

Author's Note: This was just a story I made up as I went along. This isn't intended to mimic any film or fairy tale I know of, so any similarities are purely coincidental.

Thanks to Meredith for the beta work on this.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

JD and Vin fell asleep on the sofa watching a fantasy movie with Uncle Ezra. Chris and Buck were out of town visiting an ATF unit in West Virginia so Ezra had offered to baby-sit the boys.  
  
Vin had insisted that they watch this film and Ezra had agreed, knowing that the boys would fall asleep before the end rather than if they played a video game, staying awake all night playing it.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
JD woke up upon hearing a bird squawking near his ear. "Go 'way, I'm tryin' to sleep," complained the little boy angrily.  
  
"At mid-day, Master JD?" asked the raven in the voice of Uncle Ezra.  
  
"Oh, I overslept," said JD, surprised that no-one had awakened him.  
  
The little boy stood up and found that he wasn't in his bedroom - he was in a field covered in flowers and also a lot of weeds; and hedges instead of fences except where there was a gate out of the area.  
  
"This isn't my room!" stated JD, clearly surprised to be in this location.  
  
The raven seemed to not hear him, instead flying to JD's shoulder and perching on it.  
  
"That tickles," said JD through his giggles.  
  
"JD, this is no time for fun and games with birds - we've got to weed the field," said Vin, walking in front of the younger boy.  
"I am not just a bird, Master Vin - I am your Uncle Ezra and I would appreciate not being called a bird," replied Ezra sounding amazingly human, speaking through the raven's beak.  
  
"Why are you a raven?" asked JD curiously.  
  
"Because JD, I am a wizard and find it far easier to get about if I fly as a winged creature. Also I can watch anyone without them knowing I am more than just a raven," replied Ezra.  
  
"But why a raven?" asked JD impatiently.  
  
"I would rather be a raven than a common sparrow or blackbird."  
  
"JD, we have to weed this field before nightfall," complained Vin who stood waiting for JD.  
  
"I wanna play though," whined JD.  
  
"I'm not doing all this on my own," moaned Vin, gesturing toward all the weeds growing in the field.  
  
"I'm not pulling up nettles," said JD, looking toward a group of stinging nettles at the edge of the area.  
  
"We have to, JD; our master said that we must get rid of anythin' that's growing here that ain't meant to be."  
  
As Vin was talking, a man with a long black cape and a pointed black hat appeared from nowhere. "If you don't do all this, I will turn you both into dust," he threatened.  
  
The raven disappeared from JD's shoulder, reappearing nearby in his human form and stepping toward the evil wizard. "You dare touch one hair on either of my nephews' heads and I will turn you to something far worse than dust," he threatened.  
  
"Who are you to challenge me?" asked the evil wizard.  
  
"Ezra P. Standish - I am their uncle and will protect them always."  
  
The man laughed a deep, terror-filled laugh and pointed his hand toward Ezra. Ezra was faster though and the wizard disappeared from view as soon as he pointed at Ezra.  
  
"Where's he gone?" asked Vin in awe of his uncle.  
  
"You'll pay for this," said a small squeaky voice that sounded like it came from the ground.  
  
JD knelt down and picked up the miniaturized evil wizard. "You don't scare me now you're all tiny." JD closed his hand around the man and squeezed.  
  
"No JD, don't squash the man," shouted Vin.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
"What did you say Vin?" asked Ezra, looking toward his nephew who was talking in his sleep, but Vin continued sleeping.  
  
Ezra sighed; he was used to the strange things that his nephews said when they were asleep and nothing they ever said would surprise him. ****

****

**The End**


	5. Dream 5: 'Toons

LB ATF Series: Fantastic Dreams

Fantastic Dream 5 - 'Toons by Lu  
  
Rating: G  
  
Main Characters: JD, Vin  
  
Disclaimer: The Magnificent 7 don't belong to me and neither do any of the other characters in this story and I don't make any profit from this story.  
  
Author's Note: Inspired by popular cartoons I used to watch when I was a girl.  
  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Meredith for betaing this for me.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
Two boys sat watching a video of cartoons that Buck had bought for them the previous day. The boys laughed when the cartoon villains fell down holes, were squashed by pianos and had other misfortunes. The cartoon heroes always got away unharmed. Buck stood watching the cartoons from the doorway. He loved the cartoons although the rest of Team 7 (except for Chris) were unaware of this. Chris had gone away on urgent ATF business and wasn't expected back until much later.  
  
Finally the video was finishing and Buck went over to turn it off. Neither of the boys had got up to take the video out, so Buck turned toward the sofa where the boys were sitting. The man smiled; they were both sound asleep, JD's head resting against Vin's sleeping body.  
  
Buck turned off the TV, then walked over and carefully picked up JD. The little boy stirred but Buck softly told him he was just putting him to bed. JD went back to sleep with a small smile on his face.  
  
Vin stayed asleep on the sofa, unaware that his brother had been moved.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
JD opened his eyes. He had heard a voice saying his name.  
  
"JD, we gotta hide - I can see him comin'," said Vin, now that his younger brother was awake.  
  
The two boys were standing on a narrow road with a forest by the side of it. It was daytime and the sun was shining brightly overhead. JD was surprised that he had been asleep standing up!  
  
"Who's comin'?" asked JD, looking around and trying to see who was approaching.  
  
"Wile E. Coyote of course, but don't worry - Roadrunner already has a plan. Everythin' will be fine long as we hide."  
  
JD saw Coyote coming and quickly rushed to hide with Vin. They watched Coyote put up a board and start to paint on it - his plan was that Roadrunner would run into it thinking it was really a road, which it looked exactly like.  
  
"What's Roadrunner's plan?" whispered JD, from where they hid in the trees.  
  
"You'll see in a minute," answered Vin with a smile.  
  
JD noticed a red 'X' on the road and grinned.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared above Coyote and soon after, a huge piano fell on the shocked animal who was too surprised to move away in time.  
  
"D'ya think he's deaded?" asked JD.  
  
"Nah - he always comes back ta life."  
  
The piano was suddenly thrown away by the animal and Coyote stood up dizzily; little tweeting canaries flying around his head.  
  
"Why didn't it make him flat?" asked JD.  
  
"I dunno, it should've."  
  
"That's what happens if he's hitted on the head though!" complained JD loudly.  
  
Coyote saw the two boys looking at him and stuck out his tongue, then suddenly spoke to them, "I've been flattened so many times, gentlemen, that nothing can flatten me anymore. How many of you are there?" He was still dizzy and saw 2 sets of twin boys.  
  
"Oh boy! A weal live Coyote. I always wanted to catch one of them!" said Elmer Fudd as he walked out from behind a tree.  
  
The Coyote's birds disappeared from around his head and he started to run, picking up speed.  
  
"Wow, he sure runs fast when he wants to!" exclaimed JD, watching as the animal sped off down the road.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to go back to hunting wabbits!" said Elmer sadly, hanging his head. He wondered what a coyote would taste like and had really wanted to catch that one to find out.  
  
"Have you two seen any awound here?" said the man looking at them and seeming a bit happier now.  
  
"No, only Roadrunner and Coyote," said JD.  
  
"Oh," said Elmer, looking depressed again.  
  
"We could help you look for one," said JD, trying to cheer him up.  
  
Vin pulled him aside. "JD - Elmer's the bad guy - we can't help him!"  
  
"He's hungry though. We gotta help him find a rabbit."  
  
"He's not eating rabbits," said Vin. He liked rabbits and didn't want anyone to eat them.  
  
"What's up, boys?" asked a familiar voice - after the voice spoke, the boys heard the sound of something being crunched.  
  
The boys turned around to face Bugs Bunny, who had just bitten the carrot he was holding.  
  
"Nothin'," said JD, not wanting to tell Bugs that they were about to help Elmer Fudd find a rabbit to eat.  
  
"A wabbit, oh boy!" said Elmer Fudd upon seeing Bugs Bunny.  
  
"Where?" asked Bugs, pretending he didn't know he was one.  
  
"You're a wabbit!"  
  
"Really?" asked Bugs, still playing dumb.  
  
Elmer decided not to delay any longer, so he pointed his rifle at the rabbit and said, "Say your pwayers, wabbit." He pulled the trigger and a red flag appeared which said 'BANG!' on it.  
  
The two boys laughed loudly, joined by Bugs who laughed maniacally.  
  
"You think that's funny?" asked Elmer angrily, walking menacingly toward the boys.  
  
"Yes, sir," said JD honestly, backing away.  
  
"I'll get you yet wabbit," threatened Elmer, before turning around and walking away into the trees. The boys breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Did you like that?" asked Bugs, smiling like a maniac at the two boys.  
  
"That was so funny!" said Vin, smiling.  
  
"Funny's my middle name," said Bugs. Then he nibbled some more of the now very short carrot in his hand.  
  
"D'you think he'll come back soon?" asked JD, fear in his voice.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," said Bugs, sounding as though he didn't care.  
  
"What kinda answer is that?" asked Vin.  
  
Instead of replying, Bugs finished eating his carrot and skipped away down the road.  
  
"Shouldn't we go home?" asked JD; his dad would be worried by now.  
  
Vin suddenly disappeared and a Tasmanian Devil appeared in his place. It looked at JD, then began to whirl round and round getting faster.  
  
JD started to run in fear, knowing the damage it could cause when it got to full speed.  
  
He found his way blocked by a brick wall and stood against it with nowhere to run or hide. The Devil advanced toward him.  
  
"Nooooooo," he screamed.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
Buck stood beside JD's bed, Vin by his side. "JD, son?" he asked. The boy was shaking.  
  
JD opened his eyes. "No, don't let him get me."  
  
Buck pulled JD into his arms and hugged him. "No one's going to get you; you're safe here."  
  
"Can I sleep in your bed, Da? I'm scared," said JD, still being hugged by his dad.  
  
"Of course you can," said Buck, then picked JD up and carried him to his own bedroom. Vin followed him. Buck turned around to face Vin and asked, "Did you have a bad dream as well?"  
  
"Uh-huh," said the boy nodding.  
  
"There's plenty of room for you too," said Buck, pulling the covers back on the other side of the bed for Vin.  
  
Both boys settled down in Buck's bed and cuddled close to him. Not long after, they fell asleep. Buck stayed awake for a while, watching them for signs of bad dreams; but they seemed calm. Eventually, sleep overcame the man as well.  
  
**The End**


	6. Dream 6: 'Toons Revisited

**LB ATF Fantastic Dreams  
  
Fantastic Dream 6 - 'Toon's Revisited by Lu  
**  
Rating: G  
Main Characters: JD, Vin  
Disclaimer: The Magnificent 7 don't belong to me and neither do any of the other characters in this story and I don't make any profit from this story.  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Meredith for betaing this for me.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
It was a very hot Sunday night in June. JD and Vin slept with only a sheet covering each of them. The boys had plastic cups of water on small tables beside their beds for if they got thirsty during the night.  
  
Chris Larabee had just said goodnight to them after tucking them into bed. He hadn't read them a story since they had watched their video of cartoons instead. They had watched it every evening that week and Chris kept seeing cartoons when he closed his eyes. He had been a 'Dad' and a 'Da' that week, since Buck was away visiting a friend in another state who'd just had a baby.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

"Vin, wake up! Tweetie's missin'," said the voice of JD, shaking Vin as he spoke.  
  
Vin opened his eyes and stretched his arms high above his head, yawning. Then he blinked his eyes in disbelief. They were in a bedroom of another house, but everything looked like a cartoon!  
  
"What, JD?" asked Vin, not believing what his brother had told him.  
  
"Tweetie's missin'! we gots to go find him; he might be in trouble!"  
  
"Tweetie?" asked Vin.  
  
"Yeah, we gots to go find him before Sylvester catches him or some other cat gets him instead or he hurts himself or..."  
  
"Breathe, JD," said Vin. "Have you checked the whole house for him?"  
  
"Yes. He hasn't even left a note!" said JD, becoming very panicked.  
  
Vin got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed; he already had his underwear on, so just needed to add a T-shirt and shorts to it. It was very hot in this cartoon house like it was in their house.  
  
"Okay, let's go and find a cartoon bird," said Vin, still not believing that they were in a cartoon.  
  
The boys began a thorough search of the house for the cartoon bird, calling his name over and over. The bird had left no clues behind and they began to worry that something bad had happened to him.  
  
The boys went outside into the backyard thinking maybe the bird was out there. They were beginning to give up hope when a little bluebird flew down to them.  
  
JD put out his hand for the bird to land on it. "Hi birdie, have you seen Tweetie?" he asked it.  
  
Vin looked at him with shock on his face. He was about to speak when the bird answered in English with a high-pitched voice.  
  
"He's run away from home with a lady canary. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I said to him, 'You can't leave your two boys behind,' but he said you'd be happy for him when I told you; they're going to start a family together," explained the bird.  
  
"What are we gonna tell Granny?" asked JD, referring to Tweetie's owner.  
  
"Granny's gonna be really mad at us, JD," said Vin, fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Perhaps you should tell her the truth, guys," said the voice of Buck Wilmington.  
  
"Da," shouted JD happily and turned around to face his father. He saw his father and began laughing hard.  
  
"What's so funny, JD?" asked Buck, surprised by his son's reaction.  
  
"You look like that cartoon rooster!" exclaimed JD.  
  
"I do?" asked Buck, clearly unaware of his appearance.  
  
Vin had turned around as well and was laughing just as hard as JD at Buck's current state.  
  
"Oh boy, a wooster!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Elmer Fudd came into view wearing his hunter's clothes and carrying his rifle.  
  
"You can't eat my Da," said JD, his voice's pitch getting higher.  
  
"That's a wooster!" exclaimed Elmer, looking at the boy with a puzzled expression; "if he was your dad, you'd be a wooster as well, but you aren't!"  
  
"I don't know why he's a wooster...I mean rooster," said JD.  
  
"I would prefer wabbit weally, but he's gone on holiday!" said Elmer, taking out the picture postcard Bugs Bunny had sent him and handing it to the boys for them to read it.  
  
"Da, why aren't we going somewhere for a holiday this year?" asked JD.  
  
"Work's too busy, JD, I told you," said Buck forgetting he was a rooster in Toontown for a moment.  
  
"I wish Bugs had invited us to go with him," said JD, jealous of the rabbit getting a holiday.  
  
"He wanted to ask you but he couldn't find you," said Elmer regretfully.  
  
"I have to get back to the hens, boys," said Buck and walked away.  
  
"I wonder if Chris is around here as well," said Vin looking for him.  
  
"Perhaps he's a rooster as well!" said JD.  
  
The boys heard the sound of a galloping horse coming toward them and turned toward the noise. A cowboy dressed from head to toe in black stopped the horse and dismounted. He tied the reins to a wooden post that the boys hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Hi boys," said the cowboy in an instantly recognizable voice.  
  
"Dad?" asked Vin. He was shocked to see his dad dressed like a cowboy.  
  
"Course it's me, Cowboy," said Chris frowning.  
  
"Why are you dressed like a cowboy?"  
  
"I always dress like this, Vin," Vin's dad answered.  
  
Many hooves were heard approaching. Chris quickly picked up Vin and got back on the horse with the boy. "What about JD?" asked Vin as the riders got closer.  
  
"Don't worry, there's a little horse coming for JD," answered the blonde man.  
  
A small white horse came galloping along and JD grabbed onto it and jumped on, as if he'd done it lots of times.  
  
The two horses started galloping, getting faster and faster and the boys held on tight, afraid of falling off.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB  
**  
  
"Boys, time for breakfast," called a voice.  
  
Vin opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He was back in his own bedroom now. He got out of bed and walked to JD's bed to wake the little boy. Vin shook JD. "Breakfast time, JD," he said.  
  
"But I was having a cool dream, there was Elmer Fudd and a bluebird and Da was a rooster..."  
  
"Me too, we musta had the same dream!" said Vin.  
  
"Wow, cool!" shouted JD getting out of bed and jumping on it excitedly.  
  
"Do I hear someone jumping on a bed up there?" called up Chris's voice.  
  
JD stopped jumping and ran out of the room and downstairs. Vin followed slowly - he didn't understand where his brother got all his energy!  
  
"Boys, your breakfast's on the table waiting for you," said Chris happily.  
  
"You're happy, Dad," observed Vin.  
  
"I had a really good dream last night, Vin," said Chris before a small smile broke out on his face.  
  
"You was a cowboy?" guessed Vin.  
  
"Yes, Son. And Sarah and Adam were there and so were you, Buck, JD and your uncles," said the man in a choked voice overwhelmed with emotion at the thought of being once again with his deceased wife and son.  
  
Vin and JD went over to Chris and hugged him tightly.  
  
**The End**


	7. Dream 7: The Lamp

**ATF LB Fantastic Dreams Series: Dream 7 - The Lamp by Lu**  
  
Rating: PG  
Main Characters: Vin, JD  
Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters from the movie mentioned don't belong to me and I don't make any profit from this story.  
Author's Note: This was inspired by my favourite Disney movie.  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Meredith for betaing this for me.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB  
**  
  
As the ending music came up for Disney's "Aladdin", JD let out a big yawn.  
  
"Time for bed, JD," said his adoptive father, Buck Wilmington.  
  
"I want to watch it again though, Da," said JD, denying that he was tired.  
  
"You've got school tomorrow, Little Bit," argued Buck.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
"I think we lost 'em," said Vin, as he stood in the shadows not far from the palace.  
  
"D' you think we'll ever get to see Princess Jasmine again?" asked JD referring to the young princess they had met in the market not long ago.  
  
"I doubt it, we weren't s'posed to meet her b'fore."  
  
"Street rats!" shouted a guard spotting the two urchins.  
  
"Uh-oh - run for it!" said JD as he started to run away.  
  
Unfortunately, the two boys were caught by the guards. Then they were thrown into a cell in the palace dungeons.  
  
"How do we get out of this?" asked JD expecting Vin to have an answer.  
  
"I don't know - but I'll think of somethin'," answered JD's friend.  
  
"I can help you get out of this if you do something for me," said an old man wearing a cloak and stooped over like a hunchback.  
  
"I don't like the look of him, Vin," said JD.  
  
"R'member, Dad said we mustn' judge by 'pearances."  
  
Suddenly a hole appeared in the wall and revealed a path to a cave that appeared to be a mouth in a large statue.  
  
"Go into the Cave of Wonders for me. Bring me back the golden lamp and you will go free," said the man in a husky voice.  
  
"I dunno," said Vin doubtfully. The man didn't look very trustworthy.  
  
JD started for the hole, making up his mind to help the man. Then the little boy was running to the cave. The statue suddenly closed it mouth, then reopened it, speaking. "Touch nothing but the lamp," it ordered him.  
  
Vin dashed after JD - the younger boy wasn't going in the cave without him.  
  
The statue opened its mouth wider and the boys walked cautiously inside.  
  
The cave was fairly light, lit by wooden torches on the walls. Vin was now leading the way reasoning that the oldest should go first.  
  
JD looked at a large shiny jewel on the ground and put it in his pocket - no-one would know! Not long after, JD had the strange impression he was being followed, but, on looking behind him all he saw was a rolled up carpet. JD walked farther into the cave, following his older friend, Vin. JD looked behind him again - was that carpet following him when he wasn't looking? Suddenly the carpet flew toward him and JD walked closer to his cousin in fear.  
  
Vin felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.  
  
"Vin! Vin!" JD cried out in panic.  
  
"What is it?" asked Vin.  
  
"That carpet's alive!"  
  
Vin looked at the carpet that suddenly flew behind a mountain of treasure in the cave and started making a wimpering noise like a frightened child. "It's okay, we won't hurt you," reassured Vin.  
  
The carpet cautiously came out from behind the mountain, now standing upright, and took a step toward them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Vin and he's JD," said Vin in a friendly tone.  
  
The carpet held out a corner that had a golden tassel attached to it. Vin brought out his hand and shook the tassel, smiling at the carpet.  
  
"Mr. Carpet, do you know where to find a gold lamp?" asked JD, feeling much braver now.  
  
The carpet flew ahead of him and the boys ran after it.  
  
It led them into a small room inside the cave, which was filled high with treasure. JD eyed the treasure greedily and when Vin walked to the lamp, JD stuffed treasure into his pockets.  
  
Vin picked up the lamp and looked at it. "It's so dusty, it hardly looks golden at all - let me shine it," said Vin using his sleeve to rub the lamp.  
  
Suddenly a puff of smoke came out of the spout and Vin and JD stepped backward scared.  
  
A large blue being appeared, thick metal rings around his wrists. Instead of legs he had a thin tail there which got thinner until it became a point. "I AM THE GENIE OF THE LAMP AND WILL GRANT THREE WISHES TO WHOEVER RUBBED IT," said the Genie in a very loud voice. Upon noticing the two boys cowering in fear, he apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak so loud. It's been quiet for me so long that I'm not used to using my voice anymore."  
  
"That's okay, Mr. Genie," said JD.  
  
"Please, just call me Genie."  
  
"We hafta give the lamp to that man, JD," reminded Vin.  
  
Just then the cave started shaking. Vin looked at JD accusingly. "Jay-dee!" cried Vin.  
  
Then the treasure fell out of JD's pockets, having worn holes in the bottoms of them now.  
  
"JD - we were told not to touch anything except the lamp!" said Vin angrily.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would notice."  
  
"The cave will notice anything other than the lamp being touched. Perhaps you would like to get out of here quickly?" said the Genie.  
  
"Yes please, before it falls apart," agreed Vin.  
  
The carpet landed on the ground and the boys got onto it and sat down. Genie sat on the edge of it and the carpet started flying swiftly towards the exit. Once outside, the carpet landed on some grass and the old man approached, "I'd like my lamp please."  
  
"YOUR lamp?" asked Genie angrily.  
  
"The lamp belongs to me - and so do you," said the man. Suddenly, the old man was gone and in his place stood the Jafar of the palace wearing a dark cloak and tall hat upon his head. A large red parrot sat on his shoulder.  
  
JD took the lamp off Vin and started running with it. "You're not havin' the lamp," shouted the boy as he ran.  
  
**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**  
  
"What did you say, JD?" asked Chris Larabee.  
  
"You're evil an' you don' deserve it."  
  
"Wake up, you're dreaming," said Chris, shaking the little boy.  
  
JD opened his eyes and found himself back in his bedroom. "There's not really a genie?" asked the boy disappointedly.  
  
"No Son, there was a genie in the movie you was watching, remember?"  
  
"So there's no evil Jafar either?" JD asked Buck, who had come into the room behind Chris.  
  
"No, he's only in the film," said Chris with a smile. It didn't matter what the boys did before bed - they often ended up dreaming about it!  
  
**The End**


	8. Dream 8: Space

**ATF LB Fantastic Dreams Series: Dream 8 - Space by Lu**

Rating: PG

Main Characters: JD, Vin

Disclaimer: The Magnificent 7 don't belong to me, neither does the other show mentioned in this story and I don't make any profit from this story.

Author's Note: Inspired by all the great drabbles written by Meredith in a certain LB AU. Reference is made near the start of this to Dream 2

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Meredith for betaing this for me.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB **

Buck, Chris and the boys sat down to dinner in front of the TV to watch the latest episode of "Star Trek: Voyager". It was the boys' favorite show after they'd been banned from watching the cowboy one because of the resulting nightmares.

When they'd all finished dinner and dessert, Chris and Buck sat on the couch while the boys sat on the floor to finish watching the show.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

"Ensign Dunne, the Captain wishes to see you," said the voice of Ezra Standish. JD opened his eyes and directed a questioning look at Uncle Ezra who now wore a yellow Star Trek uniform. JD was seated at a table with a glass of cola upon it while Ezra stood beside the table.

"Ensign Dunne? Is there a problem?"

"I ain't 'En's' son - Buck's my Da," the little boy answered.

"Very amusing. Now please go and see Captain Larabee before he demotes you to 'Master'," said Ezra sternly.

JD set off to see the Captain - wherever he was. The boy found a door that said Captain Larabee on it and knocked.

"Enter," was the response from inside the room.

JD pressed the button beside the door and walked in once it had opened.

"Ensign Dunne, take a seat," said Chris Larabee, now dressed in a red Star Trek uniform and sitting behind a big metal desk.

"I ain't En's son, I'm Buck's," said JD who didn't understand why they kept calling him En's son.

"Ensign? Is there something the matter? Perhaps you should go to Sick Bay and see Dr. Jackson."

"I ain't sick though, Chris." These words received a glare from Larabee.

"Captain! We're being fired on," said Buck's voice.

"Da?" asked JD, looking around for his father.

"By whom, Commander Wilmington?" Chris frowned. JD had certainly picked a bad time to start acting strangely.

"By Klingons, Captain. Any idea how we might've ruffled their feathers?"

"Ensign Dunne, report to Doctor Jackson in Sick Bay. I don't have time to deal with you right now. The crew's safety is more important," ordered Chris, glaring at JD.

JD left the Captain's office, still unsure of why Chris had called him there. 'Where's Vin?' he wondered as he walked along the corridor looking for Sick Bay.

"JD? What did the Captain say to you?" asked a familiar voice as Vin walked toward the younger boy.

"VIN! I'm so glad to see you," cried JD, noticing that Vin also wore a Star Trek uniform.

"Y'know, you shouldn' take the blame for somethin' that's my fault, JD," said the boy, feeling sorry for his friend who would be punished for his mistake. Vin didn't know that bringing the fluffy animal onboard would cause so much trouble!

"He didn't say much 'cause Da told 'im we're bein' 'tacked by Cling-ons," explained JD.

"Cling-ons?" asked Vin, looking puzzled by the word JD had pronounced incorrectly. Then Vin understood, "You mean Klingons - uh-oh, we better go somewhere safe."

"Chris told me to go and see Uncle Nathan."

"Who?" Vin had no idea who Uncle Nathan was.

"Well 'cept Chris called him Doctor Jackson," explained JD.

"You ain't sick are ya?"

"No, but Chris tolded me to go and see 'im. P'raps he'll pr'tect us from the Cling-ons."

"He's a doctor, not a fighter," argued Vin. What was wrong with JD?

The two boys set off for Sick Bay to see Doctor Jackson. JD felt sure they'd be safer with the man while Vin hoped that Jackson would find out what was wrong with JD - he was acting very strange.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

"Come in boys, I thought you both might visit," said a smiling Nathan Jackson as he greeted Vin and JD at the entrance to Sick Bay.

"Can you keep us safe from the Cling-ons that are goin' to 'tack us?" asked JD with hope in his voice.

"Klingons?" panicked Nathan - no-one had mentioned those nasty aliens to him.

"JD!" hissed Vin. It was never a good idea to mention Klingons to Jackson; it only got the man all panicky.

"No-one said it was a secret," said JD, annoyed that Vin had told him off for something he had no way of knowing was wrong.

"This is just great! We're being attacked by Klingons!" shouted Nathan Jackson walking around Sick Bay in alarm.

"We'll fight 'em, though. They're no match for us, right?" said JD confidently.

"Last time we fought Klingons, several crewmen were badly injured," answered Vin sadly. "An' they shot the Captain's leg and it had to be removed."

JD looked scared after hearing this new information. "We gotta make sure they don't hurt anyone!" said JD. He then grabbed hold of Vin's arm and pulled him after him out of Sick Bay.

"How can we protect everyone?" asked Vin, puzzled.

"We steal a shuttle and make the Cling-ons chase us. Then they'll leave the ship alone," replied JD, who didn't know where that idea had suddenly come from. It was as though someone had told him the plan.

"They're sometimes smarter than us, JD. They might not fall for that trick."

The ship jolted violently and both boys fell to the ground. Vin fell against the wall and his eyes closed. JD stood up when the ship was once again still, and rushed over to the older boy.

"Vin?" asked the dark-haired boy as he shook his friend to wake him up. Vin didn't stir and JD was growing worried. Thinking quickly, the boy rushed over to a box on the wall and pressed the blue button. A female voice answered, "Which name please?"

"Doctor Jackson, quick!" responded JD in a shaky voice.

"JD? What's wrong?" asked Nathan a minute later after being told by voice recognition who had called.

"It's Vin. He hit his head on the wall when the ship shook an' now he won't wake up."

"I'll be right there; just don't move him."

A few minutes later, Nathan and several other people in Star Trek uniforms, approached Vin who lay unconscious beside a worried JD.

Nathan put his hand on Vin's wrist to feel for a pulse. The man looked concerned and JD thought the worst.

"He's not dead is he?" asked the boy quietly.

"I'm afraid so and it's too late to revive him, I'm sorry, JD."

JD began to cry loudly...

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

"JD? What's wrong?" asked Buck Wilmington as he crouched down beside the boy who'd fallen asleep on the den's floor. Buck lifted JD up and looked at his tear-stained face.

"Da?" asked the boy, aware that he was back in the den now. He looked over at Vin and saw the boy's chest rise and fall in rhythm as he slept. JD breathed a sigh of relief. "I had a bad dream that Vin was deaded."

"It's okay, Son - no-one's going to hurt Vin," reassured Buck, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to dry JD's face. JD had stopped crying as soon as he knew that Vin was okay.

Vin stirred, feeling suddenly uncomfortable lying on the floor. Then the boy sat up.

JD struggled in Buck's arms, so the man put him down then watched as JD ran to Vin and hugged him tightly, perplexing the older boy.

Chris watched quietly from where he sat.

"What was that for?" asked Vin slightly annoyed by the sudden, unexplained action from JD.

"'Cause I love you," answered JD, receiving a strange look from Vin. JD didn't often hug Vin without reason.

"Bedtime for you two," ordered Chris, lifting Vin up to carry him to bed. He felt too tired to stay awake much longer.

"Da? I won't have another bad dream will I?" asked JD, fearful.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight, Little Bit?" asked Buck. "I'll protect you from bad dreams."

"Thanks, Da," said JD as he was lifted and settled into Buck's arms then carried into his Da's room.

JD didn't have any bad dreams and slept peacefully all night.

**The End**


	9. Dream 9: The Video Game

**ATF LB Fantastic Dreams Series: Dream 9 - The Video Game by Lu**

Rating: PG

Main Characters: JD, Vin

Author's Note: Inspired by a certain Video game I used to enjoy playing.

Disclaimers: The Magnificent 7 don't belong to me and neither do any of the other characters in this story (except the OFC created by me near the end) and I don't make any profit from this story.

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Meredith for betaing this for me.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

"No, not that way, JD!" yelled Vin as JD made the character on the TV screen turn left and head towards a green hill.

Suddenly JD's character found himself against a high mesh fence unable to go any farther as there were no big holes in it and it wasn't climbable.

"Told you so," said Vin.

"It's not fair!" complained JD and dropped the game controller onto the carpet in anger.

"Don't give up so soon, you'll get better at it with practice, Son," said Buck as he walked into the room with tumblers of orange juice on a tray. Buck set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch to watch the boys play the video game.

Vin picked up the controller and started to show JD how to play the level, talking him through each step.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

Vin looked around him at the strange place in which he now found himself standing. It looked just like the place where Mario started in the video game. He saw the bridge that led to the castle a small distance away, so headed in that direction.

He finally reached the castle that looked very tall; the door was a lot taller than a normal one and Vin wondered if he was shorter. Things looked a lot bigger than at home. The boy pushed the castle door and it opened, so Vin walked inside. The castle in the game didn't have a drawbridge like most castles, but Vin just decided it was a different type of castle.

The boy looked around inside the castle. It was exactly like Princess Toadstool's one with doors and stairs leading from the main room to other areas. "I wonder if I can go to the lands from the game?" Vin asked himself aloud.

"Not without me, you ain't," answered a voice and JD jumped down from the ceiling and rolled just before he hit the ground.

"JD? How did you get here?"

"I don't know, Vin; I just got here," answered the boy who didn't seem surprised to suddenly be there.

"Come on; I want to explore," said Vin as he walked toward the stairs that were opposite the front door.

"It's dang'rous though, Vin. There's bad guys everywhere since Bowser taked Princess Toadstool." Bowser was a large evil turtle, while Princess Toadstool was the human-looking girl who ruled Mushroom Kingdom outside the castle.

Vin walked back to JD, grabbed the younger boy's hand, and pulled him up the stairs. Vin then pushed open one of the big double doors at the top of the stairs and led JD into the large hallway there. This hallway had large paintings hanging on the walls that led into other lands, all unique.

"Which land shall we go to first?" asked Vin who wanted to explore all the lands at once.

"I like Wet-Dry Land," replied JD. Wet-Dry Land had platforms, structures, buildings and lots of water. Special rainbow-colored diamonds dotted around that land could be touched to raise the water to different levels. The land was quite hard to complete levels in because you needed to raise the water to different levels to access different parts of it. JD had found that level quite easy though.

"Okay, I'll go first. Wait until I'm all the way through the picture then jump in."

Vin jumped into the picture and found himself at the star selection screen. You had to collect a large gold star to complete a level and each star could be obtained by carrying out different tasks; sometimes selecting a different star, changed the level slightly. You could only select most stars once you had won the one before it, though.

JD jumped into the picture and appeared beside Vin, suspended in mid-air the same as his brother. "We can only choose Star One 'cause we ain't won any stars yet," said the younger boy.

Vin wondered how they could choose the star but then saw it highlighted - someone else must control the selection screen.

Vin and JD dropped out of the sky into Wet-Dry Land, straight into the water. A large spider-like creature of several colors swam toward them, so the two boys swam toward the ramp that curled upward toward a brick-covered area.

"Where's the nearest star, JD?" asked Vin, thinking it would be cool to actually win one of the large stars.

"We-ell, none of them are easy to get from here. There's one on the spinning platform at the top of the level, but we'd need to walk 'cross the plank and avoid two 'lectric ball creatures. I've only won that star once."

"Hey, we could be invincible for a while if we broke the blue block!" remembered Vin.

"The blue block's in the mini-town through that high hole over there - there's not 'nough time to get 'vincible and come back here, I tried it b'fore," answered JD sadly.

"How do we get through the hole from here?"

"We'd need to get the pink man up there to open the canon-hole," said JD, pointing high up and across to where the pink man was. To get up that high they'd need to raise the water level and it wasn't easy to get to the diamond switch for that height.

"This is hopeless, let's get out of this land," said Vin in despair.

"I'm not sure we can, someone would have to press start then exit the level," said JD.

"If they control the selections, how come they don't control where we move as well?"

"That is kinda weird, but I'm glad we can move ourselfs," said JD; he wouldn't want to be unable to avoid getting hurt by enemies in this game.

"We'll have to win a star to exit," realized Vin.

"Okay, we gots to get the one at the top then," said JD. "Come on!"

Vin and JD began to push a large block until it was below and to the side of a higher platform, then they climbed on top. The two boys jumped up, one at a time. Then they carefully ran past the large round purple creature that grabbed people and threw them.

"Now we gots to carefully walk along this plank but run past the 'lectric guys," instructed JD when they had climbed onto the end of the thin plank. The two boys started along the plank and managed to successfully pass both of the circling electric balls.

Then they jumped from one rotating round platform to another until they were on the large round one with the large yellow star in the middle.

JD ran forward, straight into the star and the short tune played signaling successful completion of the level.

"Now what?" asked Vin as he and JD waited and nothing seemed to happen. They were still stuck in the land.

"We should appear back in the castle soon," said JD.

"JD?" asked Vin as he tapped his brother on the shoulder and the boy turned toward him. "What if the game freezes like it does for us sometimes and we have to wait fer someone to reset it?"

"Don't be silly."

Suddenly, a tall, beautiful blonde woman with a mid-blue full-length dress appeared on the platform beside them. "Would you boys like to go home?" she asked in a kind-sounding voice.

"Who are you?" asked Vin suspiciously.

"I am the Nintendo fairy. I appear when Nintendo games become stuck."

"I told you it was stuck, JD." Vin smiled, glad that it seemed that his idea had been right.

"I will wave my wand and you will both wake up in your own beds, you must, however, close your eyes for the magic to work."

Vin and JD both closed their eyes simultaneously and waited.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

Vin opened his eyes and found that he was back lying in his own bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was the weirdest dream he'd ever had as far as he could remember.

**The End**


	10. Dream 10: The Duck and The Rabbit

**ATF LB Fantastic Dreams Series: Dream 10: The Duck and The Rabbit by Lu**

Rating: PG

Main Characters: JD, Vin (in less scenes than JD)

Disclaimers: The Magnificent 7 don't belong to me and neither do any of the other characters in this story (except one OMC created by me near the end of the story) and I don't make any profit from this story.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Meredith for betaing this for me.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

One warm day after school, JD and Vin sat down on the floor of the den to watch their newest cartoon video before dinnertime.

"What's up Doc?" asked Bugs Bunny on the screen.

"It's duck season and Elmer Fudd wants to eat me," complained Daffy Duck angrily.

"And you want my help?"

"Yes, I can't get rid of him. He's been following me all week." Daffy Duck didn't look at all happy.

"Dinnertime, boys," called Chris Larabee from the kitchen.

"Just a minute, Dad," called back Vin, wanting to watch the whole cartoon first.

"No, Vin; NOW!" was the reply from Chris. He'd had a bad day at work and wasn't in the mood to be patient.

Vin knew better than to argue with his dad, so pressed stop on the video remote and turned the TV off.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

After dinner, both boys returned to the den to finish watching the cartoon. They sat down and Vin turned on the TV, then pressed play on the video.

A loud bang had the men come running, to find a small amount of smoke coming out of the video player. Vin switched off the TV, shocked by the occurrence.

"Boys, you better go to your room and play, while we sort this out," said Chris, as he and Buck cautiously approached the video machine.

Vin and JD left the den and went to their room, disappointed that they hadn't seen the rest of their new video which might be broken now.

"Maybe we'll dream about it tonight like we dream about a lot of stuff we watch," suggested JD.

"You can't choose what you dream about," argued Vin, annoyed that the video machine was broken and they'd never see what happened next in the cartoon.

**LB LB LB LB LB LB LB**

JD heard the quack of a duck and opened his eyes; what was a duck doing in the boys' bedroom? He hadn't been there when the boys went to bed earlier.

"Elmer Fudd's after me! You have to hide me under your bed!" exclaimed Daffy Duck, standing beside JD's bed. JD noticed he was still in his bedroom for this dream. They usually went somewhere else when they dreamed.

"You're too big to fit under my bed," replied JD, noticing that the duck was taller than he looked on TV.

Daffy Duck didn't reply. He just started to get under the little boy's bed, squeezing himself to fit under.

JD heard someone breathing loudly and looked toward his bedroom door. He saw that Elmer Fudd stood there wearing his usual hunting outfit and carrying his rifle.

"Have you seen a big black duck?" Elmer asked. He too looked taller than he did on TV.

"No, Sir," replied JD trying to sound truthful.

"How about that wabbit, then? I think he's hiding the duck."

"No, we don't have any rabbits or ducks here."

"Call me if you see any." Elmer Fudd walked back into the hallway, looking for his animal foes.

Bugs Bunny suddenly appeared, seemingly from thin air. "Is Daffy here?" he asked loudly.

"Shhh!" warned JD, "Elmer's looking for him outside this room."

"I'm not scared of him!" said Bugs loudly.

Before JD could argue, a black hand on the end of a long thin arm stretched out from under the bed and pulled Bugs under, startling both rabbit and boy.

Elmer came back into the room having heard noises. "Was there someone in here with you just now? Perhaps a wabbit?"

JD shook his head.

Elmer Fudd then did something that JD wasn't expecting at all; he turned into a tall devil with red skin, pointed ears and a tail with a point on the end. In his hand he held a large pitchfork. "Do you know what happens to people who lie to me?" he hissed at the boy.

JD shook with terror, too scared to reply, wishing that Vin would come to his rescue.

"Tell me again; where's the wabbit and duck?" asked Elmer's voice that came out of the devil's mouth.

"I don't know; please don't hurt me," begged the little boy, wishing his Da was there.

Suddenly, it began to rain in the bedroom and the devil crouched down on the floor. Then he curled up into a ball, clearly frightened by the wet weather.

An angelic figure appeared complete with long full-length white robes and a golden halo above his head. As it got closer to JD, the little boy gasped in shock; it was Uncle Ezra!

"I apologise that I couldn't arrive sooner and save you from being frightened by that evil manifestation in the first place. The Holy Father would not allow me to leave at that time," informed the man. "That particular devil is frightened by water, so my causing it to rain has stopped him from hurting you in this dream."

"Are you an angel, Uncle Ezra?" asked JD in awe.

"Only in this dream, JD. My appearance was chosen by your unconscious thoughts." As he spoke, Ezra straightened his hair with a comb that he seemed to conjure up out of thin air.

JD looked baffled by Ezra's explanation. "I guess that means you are one. I want to stop dreamin' now 'cause this dream's getting too scary."

"All the scary things in your dreams are created by you, my boy. As you grow up your dreams will be a lot less frightening, I promise."

JD suddenly found himself lying awake in bed. The devil and angel had vanished and JD was pretty certain that if he checked under his bed, Bugs and Daffy would also be gone. He decided to check just in case and confirmed his suspicions - both cartoon characters had vanished.

"Wow, what a dream," the little boy said to himself. "I'm glad that devil got scared by the rain made by Uncle Ezra. The real end of that cartoon couldn't be as good as that dream!"

JD then realized that even if he never saw the cartoon's end he could try and imagine how it ended. He'd tell Vin all about the dream in the morning.

**The End**


End file.
